


The Law of Nature

by felisselita



Series: Peaceful Hybrids [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (attempt of), Biting, Chanyeol and Junmyeon loves ear rubs, Chanyeol changes a lamp, Gen, Humor, Kyungsoo gives good ear rubs, M/M, Peaceful Hybrids AU, Pets, as in, i didnt write in an obviously shippy way but it can be read as shippy, if you read it as shippy it would be polyamory i guess idk, it's all done in a playful way, like zootopia but hybrids instead of standing animals, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15475353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisselita/pseuds/felisselita
Summary: As the only one whose hybrid characteristics isn't really visible except behind his clothes, Kyungsoo wonders what's it's like to have it like the rest of EXO members do.('Peaceful Hybrids' AU: Everyone in the world is a hybrid & there isn't any 'master-slave' connotation. Like Zootopia, but with hybrids instead of animals. Also EXO is still EXO as a group/performer.)





	The Law of Nature

\---

It's 4 in the afternoon. Kyungsoo's got a new drama script to read, and he's feeling like reading it in the living room today. Walking there, he tries to remember where the other EXO members currently are.

Baekhyun and Jongin went to a schedule early in the morning, an endorsement deal for hybrids' fur grooming products. They are different species--Baekhyun a corgi hybrid and Jongin a bear hybrid, but it seems they got to endorse different lines of a similar product. Jongdae and Minseok, the sun-loving duo of a cold-blooded lizard hybrid and a cat hybrid, went out to get some food and the last bit of sun for the day. Sehun and Yixing went to a schedule together at midday, an interview with a magazine for peace which was interested about them working in a group together, even if they're a sheep hybrid and a wolf hybrid--a prey and a predator.

Now, Kyungsoo really had no idea how they managed to land the interview. Most of EXO is in the 'predator line', and they, Sehun included, still like to bite the others' shoulders or arms, regardless if it's behind or in front of cameras. Even though it was done playfully, there are people in the world who don't like to see it, so how? He definitely needs to ask them after they're back.

The ones left would be Chanyeol and Junmyeon. Honestly, he can't remember where Chanyeol went. He also saw Junmyeon lecturing Sehun about not biting Yixing earlier, but he didn't know where he went afterwards.

Kyungsoo decides to take the air conditioner remote and make the room icy cold anyway. _If the others suddenly arrive, I'll just turn the temperature up again,_ he thinks, and plops on the sofa to read the script.

The lamp goes off right then.

Kyungsoo blinks a few times. "Shit," he mutters, looking around only to find a pair of eyes glinting in the darkness. He stops dead in track.

The owner of the eyes gives a low rumbling laugh. "Yeah, the lamp's broken."

 _Chanyeol_ , Kyungsoo thinks with both relief and annoyance. "You mean only this one, not a central issue?"

"Yeah, it already blinked on and off since yesterday." The red fox hybrid lifts a chair from somewhere and drops it in front of Kyungsoo before climbing it to change the lamp. His tail swishes around excitedly, which isn't something new, except right now it's in front of Kyungsoo's face.

"Chanyeol-ah, your-- _tail,_ " Kyungsoo warns, leaning back to avoid it.

From the sound of his voice, Chanyeol is probably grinning. "Yeah, what about it? Cool? Cute?"

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. "It's scratching my face," he says, patting it lightly to calm it down. "Minseok-hyung would have jumped on it."

"Aah, that's right! Minseok-hyung does it a lot! It was a bit cute at first, but lately he even uses his claws and bites with teeth," Chanyeol complains as he returns the chair, discards the old lamp somewhere, and turns the switch on. The room goes bright in an instant. "I wonder if he likes my tail even more than our fans do?"

Kyungsoo laughs at that. "He's a kitty. He likes your tail's movement, not your tail."

"How is it any different?" Chanyeol sits down on the sofa. He lifts Kyungsoo's left arm, snuggles close, and drops Kyungsoo's arm around him. It's a penguin hybrid thing--their arms have a special mechanism to prevent heat loss, so being underneath them is the warmest place to be, especially in such a chilly air like this.

"Of course it's different," Kyungsoo says, though Chanyeol doesn't seem to listen. His fox ears twitch curiously as he tries to read the script Kyungsoo was reading. Kyungsoo doesn't think he's attracted to moving things by nature, but. "Now it's your ears."

Chanyeol raises an eyebrow smugly. "Cute, right?"

"If you wanna think so," Kyungsoo says dismissively. "What it's like to have them?"

"Huh, what do you mean? You have ears too."

Kyungsoo's laugh shakes both of them. "Dumbass. I mean fox hybrid ears."

"Eh? Aah... Well... They function just like any other ears, though maybe a little more sensitive to sound. Just like my tail, fans like them a lot..." Chanyeol grins when he catches the look Kyungsoo gives them. "You want to touch them, don't you?"

Kyungsoo shrugs. Chanyeol laughs, but offers his head anyway. Kyungsoo takes the offering readily. "I feel like I understand what Minseok-hyung feels now."

Chanyeol grumbles. "I'm a forest predator, but I don't even jump on moving--" he stops for a beat as Kyungsoo touches the tip of his right ear. "--things as often as he does."

Carefully, Kyungsoo feels the texture of Chanyeol's fox ear with his fingers. Its red fur is even softer than it looks, it's rather amazing. "Fans think it's cute when he jumps on your or Jongdae's tail, so you have to be patient."

"You have a tail too," Chanyeol states, somehow getting the false idea that Kyungsoo might have felt excluded.

Kyungsoo smiles. "I do, but you know I prefer to keep it behind my clothes."

Since tails aren't considered private parts, it's common for hybrids with tails to have their clothes modified so that their tails can be out freely. Kyungsoo still likes it better to tuck his under his pants, though.

Chanyeol doesn't really understand, but he doesn't mind. Especially now that Kyungsoo's warm fingers are caressing his ear steadily. "Your... Your tail is short anyway," Chanyeol only remembers to say a while later, after he has closed his eyes.

"Yeah," Kyungsoo says, amused at Chanyeol's reaction. _Could there be more?_ He tries alternating between stroking Chanyeol's hair and ears to find out.

Chanyeol sighs contentedly, then tries to hide it with a cough. "It makes sense," he says, like he felt the need to continue talking but it's all he could say.

Kyungsoo allows himself to grin. "Yeah? Wouldn't it make more sense if the ones with longer tails tuck it, though? When you dance, doesn't it restrict your movements?"

"Nn--no," Chanyeol manages to answer, voice hushed and sleepy. "It... It restricts me more..."

Instead of stopping, Kyungsoo continues to massage Chanyeol's scalp. _Can he still even think?_ "...So it restricts you or not?"

"Yes, it," Chanyeol starts, then has to pause abruptly to press his head back onto Kyungsoo's hand. Damn. Chanyeol doesn't know why his brain does this to him when he needs it the most. "--restricts me if I, tuck it to my back. Need it... To move."

 _Oh, coherent sentence_. Kyungsoo decides to reward him by rubbing a particular point just under the base of his ear. "For balance?"

Chanyeol answers with a purr.

Then he growls after realizing he's accidentally admitted defeat.

Kyungsoo laughs heartily. "Is this really that good?"

Chanyeol's growl turns into a hiss. "You knew!"

"I didn't," Kyungsoo says. It was the truth. He has no hybrid ears, so he has no idea.

"You would if you let me-- _ah!_ " Chanyeol wails in pain. "Why did you do that?!"

"Why did _you_ do that?!"

Another voice rings in the room. "What's happening here?"

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo look at the source of the voice. "Junmyeon-hyung!"

Junmyeon enters the room with a huff. He doesn't make any comment about the room's temperature, but goes right to snuggle under Kyungsoo's right arm. "You two, what happened?"

"Kyungsoo-ah pinched my ear," Chanyeol says in what he hopes is a sad stray fox voice.

Kyungsoo pushes Chanyeol out of his arm's hold and hits his shoulder. "You grabbed my tail suddenly!"

"Don't grab others' tail suddenly, it's impolite," Junmyeon chastises, as if he's not a bunny hybrid currently trying to make himself small enough to fit under a penguin hybrid's arm.

Chanyeol whines. "But he didn't have to pinch my ear that hard! My ears are sensitive!"

"Are they?" Junmyeon looks at Chanyeol's ears curiously, then his own bunny ears twitch forward a little. "I don't think mine are."

Chanyeol's eyes focus on Junmyeon's twitching ears right away. "Really?" he asks, then makes a leap forward to--

Kyungsoo hits Chanyeol's neck. Chanyeol yelps, then backs off with a betrayed look. "You're not biting his ears in front of _me,_ " Kyungsoo says strictly, which makes Chanyeol cower down. Just to rub it more on Chanyeol's face, he places his full attention on Junmyeon. "You said yours aren't, Junmyeon-hyung?"

"Yeah," Junmyeon says, turning his head down so his bunny ears face Kyungsoo.

 _I might as well,_ Kyungsoo thinks, then touches Junmyeon's bunny ear. Seeing no disapproval, he runs his fingers on its length. The fur is white on its inner side and warm grey on the back. Shorter, but no less softer than Chanyeol's. The veins are almost invisible. "Is it cold?" Kyungsoo asks, because when Junmyeon's ear veins are so constricted it means he's trying his best to prevent heat loss.

Junmyeon nods. The movement bumps his forehead to Kyungsoo's wrist, so Kyungsoo pats it in return.

A little glance to the side confirms that Chanyeol is eyeing them intently. _Good_ , Kyungsoo thinks.

As if sensing Kyungsoo's shift of attention, Junmyeon presses his body closer to Kyungsoo's side. Kyungsoo wraps his arm properly around Junmyeon and plays with his other bunny ear that's easier to reach, wondering when Chanyeol will notice.

"That's not gonna do, try going down. Farther. On the side, just below the base of my-- _yes_ ," Junmyeon says, blinking lazily when Kyungsoo reaches the place he told him to. All the while, throwing a sly look at Chanyeol.

Chanyeol snaps his jaw. "Kyungsoo-ah, Junmyeon-hyung lied to you! His ears _are_ sensitive!"

 _Finally,_ Kyungsoo thinks. "I knew. Bunnies offer their heads like that as an invitation--"

" _Order_ ," Junmyeon corrects.

"...to be pet," Kyungsoo finishes anyway. "You heard him."

At that moment Chanyeol deflates. Really deflates, with his shoulders slouching, his ears down, his tail slumping on the seat, and his eyes watching the floor somberly. It's a sight so pitiful even Junmyeon starts to look concerned.

Kyungsoo sighs. "Do you know what you did wrong?"

"Yes," Chanyeol answers meekly.

"What is it?"

"Grabbing your tail without permission. Sorry, Kyungsoo-ah."

"What else?" Kyungsoo asks, massaging the point under the base of Junmyeon's ear to give a little hint. Junmyeon arches into his touch shamelessly.

"Trying to bite Junmyeon-hyung's ears. Sorry, Junmyeon-hyung."

Junmyeon makes an affirmative sound. It might be more because of Kyungsoo's touch than Chanyeol's apology, but Kyungsoo chooses to point out the more important thing. "Are you going to do it again?"

"No."

All three of them know it's a lie. Or at least, it's a temporary truth, but no one says a thing.

It's the law of nature... Or so they say, so they can excuse what they themselves do. Honestly, as EXO's leader, Junmyeon only lets it happen because they've been around each other for so long they practically belong to one same pack, and they really only do such things playfully. Because at the end of the day, they are each other's brothers, and even if the world doesn't see it the way they do, they love each other like nothing else.

Kyungsoo, though, hopes that the others can go a little easier with the biting.

But maybe he's just a penguin in the middle of a pack full of warm land animals with their tails and fur ears and jaws optimized for biting and chewing, whose rules he hasn't fully mastered even until now, so he just lets Junmyeon decide the rule for the others, and keeps his rules to himself.

"Okay," Kyungsoo says in the end.

Chanyeol's ears and tail shot up with hope. His eyes turn larger than his Rolex watch and seem to shine.

Kyungsoo sighs once again before raising his left arm. Chanyeol leaps in and excitedly rubs his head on Kyungsoo's chin. "Shh, shh, good boy," Kyungsoo says softly, patting Chanyeol's head to push it down a little. "Down. Down, c'mon. I'll scratch your ears more if you behave."

Chanyeol purrs, then lowers his head a little. Seeing him, Junmyeon puts his own head in the same position, waiting for more pets.

Kyungsoo smiles. _Isn't this much better than biting each other?_   "Okay, just let me get my script first," he says, rising up to pick his drama script that somehow had ended on the floor a few steps in front of him.

Junmyeon bites Chanyeol's arm behind Kyungsoo's back.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: if you're confused what the point of this story is, I'm even more confused than you are lmfao. Anyway, please leave nice comments or kudos if you enjoyed it! Thank you!
> 
> Also I hope Junmyeon and Chanyeol (and Kyungsoo?) didn't appear too much like they dislike one another cause it's not my intention. They're just too playful of each other lmao)


End file.
